Blame it on your Heart!
by Dolphi
Summary: This is my -hopefully- senior play. I guess you can say that it's a basic crossover and combination of Wicked and Annie.... but the names and ideas are totally original and mine! There is some Spanish in here as well.


**Blame it on your Heart!**

**By: Aaralyn "Dolphi" Simbashi**

_**Cast: **_

_**Allison Vayléria Grace "Alli", "Al" or "Allikat"…………Feisty Red Head**_

_**Alexis **__**Annabelle Iraheta "Lexi" or "Lexis"………… **__**Allison's best friend**_

_**Skylari Bryan Malësá "Sky"………… Allison's risky boyfriend**_

_**Kris**__**topher Ryan Drayteshma "Kris", "Krisi" or "Krisikins"………… **__**Alexis's 2**__**nd**__** boyfriend**_

_**Sarah Ariel Safara………… Allison and Alexis's best friend**_

_**Aaralyn Dolphi Simbashi "Dolphi" or "Dolph"………… Brian's girlfriend**_

_**Brian Griffin Destinó "Bri", "Briancakes" or "Bri-Bri"………… Dolphi's boyfriend**_

_**Melissa Lauren Allen**__** "Mel"………… Traitor/Benedict Arnold**_

_**Danny Allen "Dan"………… Alexis's 1st boyfriend**_

_**Kaishakit Safara "Kaisha"………… Friend of Allison's and younger sister of Sarah**_

_**Kaida Kailila Simbashi "Ky"………… Dolphi's sister and friend of Kaishakit**_

_**Alagan Kaden Arnau………… Falls in love with Aaliyah**_

_**Aaliyah Arabella Saskia "Al"………… Falls in love with Alagan alter being/going to dump Skylari**_

_**Anoop Incé Lambert "Anoop-y"………… At first is against red hair, then falls in love with Sarah**_

_**Tatiana Anastasia Iraheta/Grace**__** "Tati"………… AGAINST RED HAIR!!!!**_

_**+ Various Ensemble members and instruments **_

**Act 1**

**Scene 1: Life's Just Begun**

***Cue: Life's Just Begun- sung by Allison Grace, Skylari Malësá, Brian Destinó, Aaralyn "Dolphi" Simbashi and Ensemble* **

**ALLISON**

**You can't push me away,**

**From reaching my destiny.**

**So don't stop me,**

**Oh no.**

**I won't stop, no,**

**I reach the top, yeah.**

'**Cause we're soaring higher and higher,**

**And we won't ever give up.**

**Oh no…………**

**It seems as if life's just begun,**

**And we're all flying by, **

**And I can say,**

**I love you, now. (Turns to Skylari and clasps hands)**

**SKYLARI**

**How could it be true?**

**Now that I've fallen for you……**

**I love you Allikat,**

**And I can't stray away.**

**For I'm attached to you,**

**And you're attached to me.**

**You draw me ever closer, **

**And yet I can't stop.**

**Oh Allikat,**

**Why can't you see?**

**Our future is alive.**

**Oh, Allison Grace,**

**I'm in love with you.**

**And I can't help it,**

**For whenever I see you,**

**I just fall head over heels.**

'**Cause you are just so perfect,**

**And more than I could ever ask for,**

**This is no dream,**

**It's beyond reality,**

**I feel so free,**

**With you Allikat.**

**BRIAN- mirrored**

**(Tu es muy bonita)**

**ALLISON**

**Oh, Skylari,**

**I understand,**

**You and me,**

**We'd be free as one,**

**You and me,**

**We are one. **

**And when we're together,**

**No one stands a chance.**

**We are ONE!**

**So, why not just give up.**

**You'll not ever succeed. **

**So, why not just give up,**

'**Cause you'll get nowhere.**

**Yeah, you'll get nowhere.**

**BOTH (Allison mostly and Ensemble)**

**When we're together,**

**Life has begun,**

**When we're together,**

**We are one,**

**Side-by-side is where we belong,**

**From this moment on.**

**Yeah…………**

**You can't stop us from being together, **

**You know, **

**It'll never happen,**

**No matter what you say or do. **

**We will never be through.**

**Oh…………**

**Cause we're soaring higher and higher,**

**And you won't make us give up.**

**ALLISON**

**(Sung as an echo)**

**No you can't. **

**----Sax Solo, followed by a Clarinet solo. **

**Allison and Red haired Ensemble begin to circle the people against red hair. ----**

**BOTH (Allison mostly)**

**You can't stop us from being together, **

**You know, **

**It'll never happen,**

**No matter what you say or do. **

**We will never be through.**

**Oh…………**

**Cause we're soaring higher and higher,**

**And you won't make us give up. (Repeat 2x)**

**Drum, Flute, Sax and Clarinet solo with the others in the background. An occasional Trumpet, Bassoon, and Trombone blare too. The people against red heads gain strength (a crescendo in the music comes now). They get it together finally and burst out. **

**All the people against red heads- Why don't you leave here?**

**You're nothing! **

**You'll never ever be Drum Majors!**

**BRIAN AND DOLPHI**

**(Shouted)**

**Leave them alone! They're in love can't you see!**

**(Ended with curtain)**

**Scene 2: Red Hair Treatment**

**Enter Narrator.**

**NARRATOR**

**Before this red head found love…. panic arose from people around the world as kids born with red hair came to. Many kids chose to dye their hair this color as well. Different shades of red were seen and used. Orange and pinks came up too. Who had started this? Would red hair come to reign? All these questions emerged as more and more people chose red as their color, or orange or even pink. But amongst this, two kids absolutely loathed the color red and red hair. So they started to spread rumors that all red, orange and pink haired people were evil! So thus all these haired people were gathered up and stuck in an orphanage. Red hair, orange hair and pink hair were banned. And so now, our story starts in the orphanage of Xerox, where a young red head hopes to escape.**

**Curtain opens behind narrator to a room in Xerox. Six girls sit on beds (Allison Grace, Alexis Iraheta, Aaralyn "Dolphi" Simbashi, Kaishakit Safara, Melissa Allen, and Sarah Safara). Exit Narrator. **

**Allison: I got a good plan now. I'm almost certain that this one will work! All we have to do is cover our red hair and say we got stuck here on accident. Well? **

**DOLPHI**

**Alli, I can't leave Bri, we've just met and I love him. **

**ALEXIS**

**Yeah, Allison, besides how will we even pull this off? Covering our hair?**

**ALLISON**

**Well, I suppose we could take Brian with us, but we **_**have **_**to escape, our lives' barely begun! Kaishakit, Sarah, please tell me you'll go. **

**KAISHAKIT**

**Of course I'll go, I'm the youngest (14), but I do hate it here. We aren't evil and never were or will! **

**SARAH**

**Yes, we must persuade the world to let us go! **

**Allison nods vigorously. Dolphi and Alexis shake their heads and then sigh. **

**BOTH**

**Alright fine, we'll go!**

**DOLPHI**

**And Brian's coming too! **

**ALLISON**

**Then let's go and get him! Then we'll go and pull our plan off! **

**Everyone yells in agreement and exits. **

**Scene 3: Escape from Xerox**

**Enter seven people (Dolphi, Brian Destinó, Allison, Alexis, Sarah, Kaishakit and Melissa with disguises).**

**BRIAN**

**What are we doing? Allison Aaliyah Grace, you tell me what's going on!**

**Allison turns to him and strikes a pose. **

**BRIAN**

**This had better not be another foolish plan of yours!**

**Allison frowns.**

**ALLISON**

**Brian, it's not foolish, now come on pretty boy! **

**Brian shrugs with a snort of annoyance and the group heads up toward the front desk. As they near, Allison mostly, hears some pretty horrible karaoke music. She gasps, realizing the terrible truth that the song they were singing was "Don't Stop Believing" by: Journey. **

**ALLISON**

**No! They're ruining it! Ah! **

**What threw her away was the fact that what they sang next was her favorite song by Heart. She didn't let them get much into it though. **

**ALLISON**

**Dammit, that's "my" song! (To the karaoke people) sorry to interrupt your wondrous singing, but we don't know where we're at or where to go?!**

**Sure enough, the two boys stop singing and stand up. **

**FIRST BOY**

**Excuse me girl, but who are you and them? Are you a part of the band? (Eyes her curiously)**

**Allison glances back at her pals. She flirtingly strikes a pose.**

**ALLISON**

**Ah, yeah! Yeah we are! You got a problem little mister? **

**The first boy shakes his head. The other blinks. **

**SECOND BOY**

**Girl, you are by means highly attractive.**

**Allison gives her head a shake. **

**ALLISON**

**Why thanks, one day I hope to be a singer for a hit band like Journey or Heart. **

**Her wig starts to fall, as she "flirts" with the boys. They suddenly stop.**

**FIRST BOY**

**RED HAIR! **

**Allison screams. The two boys grab her and start to drag her away. **

**SECOND BOY**

**Not so fast! You're getting pretty good at this though, but try it bound, naïve! **

**ALLISON**

**Help me! (Pauses) Thanks again! (Pauses) Help!**

**Exit them.**

**ALEXIS**

**Alli- **

**Dolphi hushes her.**

**DOLPHI**

**Do you want to be dragged off too, Iraheta? **

**Alexis shakes her head, miserably.**

**SARAH**

**How horrible was that? It just ticks me off. It-it….I'm pissed! **

**MELISSA**

**Sarah….uh….gals….uh…. (Gazes after Allison and the two boys)**

**She starts off. **

**DOLPHI**

**Mel, where are you going?**

**Melissa turns.**

**MELISSA**

**In case you haven't noticed right now, Allison's been dragged away and no one's doing anything! I am! She's our friend!**

**Everyone gasps. **

**BRIAN**

**What???? You will risk your life; no I can't possibly let **_**you**_** go! **

**Dolphi freezes.**

**DOLPHI**

**Oh no you don't pretty boy! You're staying with me, right here, safe from harm! **

**Dolphi grabs him, pulling him into her arms. Brian grunts and pouts.**

**ALEXIS**

**Ooh, ooh, I'll go! Allison's my best friend and Mel's right, we can't go without her. Sarah, since you're all steamed up with unwelcoming loathing, you can come with me to let it out. The rest of you leave here now and we'll catch up with you all later. Go!**

**Exit all but Sarah and Alexis.**

**SARAH**

**Let me at 'em! I'll rip them apart.**

**ALEXIS**

**Chillax, Sarah! Let's go get them.**

**Exit them. Enter Allison and the two boys.**

**ALLISON**

**This is bad! You are so totally gonna pay! And you know what your singing SUCKS!! **

**The two boys shove her into a chair. **

**FIRST BOY**

**Shut up, I have a migrane from your smoky voice!**

**Allison is strapped to the chair. **

**ALLISON**

**Let me go! I mean it! **

**SECOND BOY**

**Allison Grace, the girl of many talents and so sadly of crimson hair….**

**He starts to circle her as does the other boy too. Allison watches them deeply flustered. She tries to get free. **

**ALLISON**

**You two are mad. Crimson, orange, rose haired kids; we aren't evil and one day the world **_**will**_** see and hear the true colors! **

**FIRST BOY**

**Quiet this girl! Shut her up! Block her vocal ways! **

**The second boy takes out a cloth. Enter Alexis and Sarah. **

**SARAH**

**NOT SO FAST! RELEASE THE RED HAIRED PRINCESS!**

**Alexis looks to her.**

**ALEXIS**

**Sarah, really, princess?! **

**Alexis shrugs and Sarah races for them. **

**ALLISON**

**Oye! I might as well be wearing a crown now! **

**Sarah smacks one of the boys, while kicking the other. Both fall to the stage. Alexis skids up to Allison and begins to un-strap her. Allison jumps up. **

**ALLISON**

**Thanks Lexi! Let's go catch up with the others! Come on Sarah! (Grabs Alexis Iraheta's hand or wrist and drags her after her. Sarah joins them.)**

**They exit and the two boys lie there. Lights out. **

**Scene 4: Band Life**

**Enter all escaped "red" heads. (Yes, they are back to the original colors!) Melissa is pouting. Allison and Alexis tell Dolphi what happened.**

**ALLISON**

**Well it wasn't quite how I planned it, but I worked….**

**Sarah and Kaishakit bother Brian, who soon gets fed up and joins Dolphi.**

**BRIAN**

**Alright, so what are we gonna do now, genius's!? **

**DOLPHI**

**I don't know dear?!**

**ALLISON**

**We'll become a band! While those goons had me, I began to wonder what it would be like in a band. I wanted to play something much like a stick. At least that's the one instrument shape I saw! Lexi, don't you see, I'm gonna play a stick! **

**ALEXIS**

**(Not wanting to dampen Allison's feelings) Uh, er, Alli, I think that before you play the Bassoon, which is what you're talking about, you should first consider learning about Band Life. I will teach you all there is to know about both subjects.**

**She whisks away. Allison looks deeply confuzzled and in thought.**

**ALLISON**

**The Bassoon…. Bassoon………… Bassoon. It has a nice ring to it! **

***Cue: Band Life***

**(Alexis on Soprano opening part)**

**VERSE 1- ALEXIS IRAHETA**

**Come on in, **

**And sit down,**

**Tune your horn, o'**

**Beat your drum,**

**There's so much fun around in here.**

**I could live in this musical life, **

**For forever,**

**And never get bored…..**

**CHORUS- ALL **

**Hey little darling, **

**Come on and play, **

**It's the musical life,**

**So don't blow it away! **

**You know where to be **

**When you're down on your luck.**

**Just let go and be…..**

**(ALLISON- A star bassoon-ie) **

**So little darling,**

**Come on and be **

**With me. (Leads Allison off to the side to talk to her)**

***They talk***

**VERSE 2- KRIS DRAYTESHMA**

**(Comes over to them and stands behind Alexis)**

**Come on baby,**

**Be all mine,**

**I don't care your age or**

**Your instrument kind!**

**Baby, oh baby please be all mine.**

***Alexis chases him away him away. Allison clutches her heart and wanders up to center stage.***

**VERSE 3- ALLISON GRACE**

**Is it true?**

**That this life will be anew! **

**Can I still care for you,**

**While I play my Bassoon!! (Throws her arms out)**

**I'm livin' the band life**

**Now.**

**I don't care how,**

**I won't be alone.**

**No, I won't be Alone. **

**(CHORUS + ALL)**

**Hey little darling, **

**Come on and play, **

**It's the musical life,**

**So don't blow it away! **

**You know where to be **

**When you're down on your luck.**

**Just let go and be…..**

**(ALLISON- A star bassoon-ie) **

**So little darling,**

**Come on and be **

**With me.**

**VERSE 4- DANNY ALLEN, SARAH SAFARA, AND MELISSA ALLEN**

**Danny only- **

**Lexi, oh Lexi,**

**I want to be yours,**

**Just one more time,**

**All + Danny-**

**I'm livin' the band life!**

**Hear my clarinet (Melissa and Sarah- And Flute!)**

**As it soothes out runs and triplets!**

**(CHORUS + ALL)**

**Hey little darling, **

**Come on and play, **

**It's the musical life,**

**So don't blow it away! **

**You know where to be **

**When you're down on your luck.**

**Just let go and be…..**

**(ALLISON- A star bassoon-ie) **

**So little darling,**

**Come on and be **

**With me.**

**VERSE 5- ALL**

**In the band life,**

**You can live and love,**

**There are many a challenges,**

**That you take on.**

**From runs to the scale,**

**It's a masterpiece all too well! **

**(CHORUS)**

**Hey little darling, **

**Come on and play, **

**It's the musical life,**

**So don't blow it away! **

**You know where to be **

**When you're down on your luck.**

**Just let go and be…..**

**(ALLISON- A star bassoon-ie) **

**So little darling,**

**Come on and be **

**With me.**

**At the end everyone leaves, but Allison, dim lights on her.**

**Scene 5: Mi ama al fagot**

**Allison Grace crosses to center stage. She clutches her heart.**

***Cue: Mi ama al fagot* (She names her Bassoon, Bessi)**

**VERSE 1**

**Yo tengo un sentimiento,**

**Absorto en mi corazón. **

**Y esta anhelando des de tu,**

**Alemán desciende bocal por ti, y **

**Todo el mundo piensa que yo 'loca'. **

**Fagot, un bastón, así te llaman. **

**Pero para mí,**

**Tú**** eres como una obra de arte.**

**CORO**

**Ah****, fagot mio,**

**Yo te amo todo el tiempo,**

**Que persona seria yo,**

**Si**** tu no colaborarás con migo.**

**Yo**** soy un puro tórtola de gracia. **

**Cayendo contra tu mágico bajo,**

**Tú captas mi interés,**

**Ah, tu captas mi interés,**

**fagot.**

**VERSE 2**

**Yo te hablo de mi amor por Krí****s,**

**El tambien me ama,**

**¿Pero de verdad estamos hecho el uno por el otro?**

**La esta enfermo de amor,**

**Yo estoy ****enamorada, **

**¿****Podríamos nosotros estamos juntos? **

**Ah, mi fagot, ¿podríamos?**

**(****CORO)**

**Ah, fagot mio,**

**Yo te amo todo el tiempo,**

**Que persona seria yo,**

**Si tu no colaborarás con migo.**

**Yo soy un puro tórtola de gracia. **

**Cayendo contra tu mágico bajo,**

**Tú captas mi interés,**

**Ah, tu captas mi interés,**

**fagot.**

**Exit her.**

**Scene 6: Skylari**

**Enter Allison Grace and her Bassoon Bessi. **

**ALLISON**

**Oh, I really like that Marimba player, but the nosey Alto player next to Brian, keeps eyeing me. But then again who could like a crimson head, we're evil according to the world! No one loves a crimson head. **

**She sighs and freezes, turning her head away toward back right stage. Enter Skylari with his mallets. Kris enters too. **

**SKYLARI**

**Kris, I'm not Fiyero, but band is a place for fun and enjoyment, not blissfulness! **

**Kris nods vigorously. **

**KRIS**

**Well, Sky I do know that you aren't that Winkie guy, but I really like this girl! She has hair red as a rose and her eyes, they're gorgeous….I……. (Spotlight widens to take in Allison as well.) Oh, oh, Sky there she is! That's her! That's her! **

**Allison slowly turns to them. Kris bounds forward, Skylari blinks. **

**KRIS**

**Hiya, I've been watchin' you play the Bassoon and I think that I can say you're really good! I'm Kristopher Ryan Drayteshma, but everyone just calls me Kris! **

**Skylari steps forward. **

**SKYLARI**

**Or they call you Romeo (does something to Kris's hair)! **

**Kris frowns and tries to flatten his hair once more. **

**SKYLARI**

**I'm a marimba-ist from a singing and band academy called Idolarra, my name's Skylari Bryan Malësá and I'm going to ask you to come to the school, as I've heard from your little notorious follower here. What's your name?**

**Allison turns to him. **

**ALLISON**

**I'm Allison….Allison Aaliyah Grace. I'd be honored to go with you!**

**Skylari smiles.**

**SKYLARI**

**Yes, I would love to hear you for myself. I will see you later, my new friend.**

**Skylari winks and Allison nods. Exit Skylari. Kris comes up to her. **

**KRIS**

**Well, what do you think about that? I'm going there too pokey! **

**Allison shook her head and then hits her forehead. **

**ALLISON**

**Don't follow me anymore Kris, I do NOT love you! At all! Besides don't you have someplace to be right now? Anyway I want to be my own self and this academy may be just what I need, what I've been longing for. **

**KRIS**

**Oh Alli, you're in love aren't ya?!**

**ALLISON **

**Shut up Kris! Get lost! (Starts to chase him off.)**

**Exit Kris, feeling a bit odd. Dim lights on Allison. **

**Scene 7: Idolarra: Singing and Band Academy**

**Enter other people from around Allison Grace. They hold either instruments or microphones. **

**ALLISON**

**Idolarra! I can sing and play my…. (Someone gives her Bessi, her Bassoon)….Bassoon!**

***Plays a part from "Wicked" on her instrument***

**Skylari appears from the back, coming towards her (as she plays). Allison doesn't hear him approach her. But he taps her. She turns to him. **

**SKYLARI**

**So my new Bassoon-ie friend let me show you around Idolarra and then we can play or sing a duet together, I guess, if you want of course! Come on.**

**Both skip off. The ensemble members carry on. Alexis Iraheta, Sarah Safara and Melissa Allen come up. **

**ALEXIS **

**Wow what am I gonna do? This place is amazing! I can sing and play my soprano sax now! I will be able to live my life the way I wanted and intended it to be! Oh my!**

**MELISSA**

**I can play my Clarinet and master it. **

**SARAH**

**I can find the right boy! I'll flirt and…. (Alexis looks at her) and I can also play my soprano with you Lexi. **

**Alexis smiles. Suddenly she starts to look around. **

**ALEXIS**

**Where's Alli? Allison!!!! (Gets a general idea of where she is) Oh, she's in love of course! **

**SARAH**

**I'd blame it on her Heart! Her no good, lyin', cheatin', two-timin', double-dealin', mean, mistreatin', lovin' Heart! That's what I'd say! **

**Exit them and ensemble, two people remain. One (boy-Skylari) leaves. Spotlight on the other, oh it's Allison! **

**Scene 8: Blame it on your Heart**

**ALLISON**

**No! Don't leave me Alone, Skylari! I-I….**

***Cue: Blame it on your Heart***

**Exit her. **

**Scene 9: Song of Lovers**

**Enter Skylari and Allison. Skylari is practicing his Marimba. Allison sighs and strolls up to him. **

**ALLISON**

**Skylari, I want to thank you for all your help and guidance in the previous week. I don't know what I would be or where I'd be without you! **

**Skylari puts his mallets down. He looks into Allison's eyes.**

**SKYLARI**

**That's not all you wanted to say, Alli –mind if I call you that? **

**Allison blushes and smiles. **

**ALLISON**

**Ya, its fine or you can call me Al! **

***giggles***

**Skylari shakes his head and rounds the Marimba. **

***Cue: Song of Lovers***

**SKYLARI**

**(Spoken)**

**Alli, I told you before that we're friends, but nothing more than that.**

**ALLISON**

**(Spoken)**

**No. I will show you, my love. **

**(Sung)**

**I cannot heed the word "they" say,**

**The lights glow far away, yet,**

**My eyes seek for you, and I don't know what to do.**

**I hope that when you smile at me,**

**You don't guess my joy and pain.**

**For if you do, you are too kind,**

**To ever look my way again, **

**And be forever through our time.**

**I have a secret in my heart,**

**No ears have ever heard.**

**SKYLARI**

**What am I that you should love me?**

**You who stands so far above me,**

**What am I?**

**What am I that you should love me?**

**What am I?**

**CHORUS- ALLISON ONLY**

**And, oh, my heart beats fast,**

**I can say I love you at last….**

**Come on and join me,**

**In the song of lovers!**

**Come on and join me,**

**Join me,**

**In the song of lovers.**

**SKYLARI**

**I told you, and told you,**

**We can't,**

**Come on and give up,**

**Give in,**

**For our future we will blame.**

**CHORUS- ALLISON ONLY**

**And, oh, my heart beats fast,**

**I can say I love you at last….**

**Come on and join me,**

**In the song of lovers!**

**Come on and join me,**

**Join me,**

**In the song of lovers.**

**Skylari sighs and gives in.**

**SKYLARI**

**(Spoken)**

**Alright.**

**They hug. **

**BRIDGE- BOTH**

**I know this love is real,**

**I've felt it on the inside.**

**And when you're around me,**

**I know I cannot hide.**

**This is for real,**

**SKYLARI**

**You'll never hide!**

**In the song of lovers!**

**CHORUS AND BRIDGE- BOTH**

**And, oh, my heart beats fast,**

**I can say I love you at last….**

**Come on and join me,**

**In the song of lovers!**

**Come on and join me,**

**Join me,**

**In the song of lovers.**

**CHORUS- fades out**

**(Fading out)**

**And, oh, my heart beats fast,**

**I can say I love you at last….**

**Come on and join me,**

**In the song of lovers!**

**Come on and join me,**

**Join me,**

**In the song of lovers. **

**Exit Skylari, somewhat urgently.**

**ALLISON**

**(Looking after him and raising her hand) and although you may not feel it now, I'll never see how, but I know that you will fall for me, give into me….in the song of lovers. (Dim lights, Allison drops her head and hand)**

**Scene 10: Alone**

**Allison sits on the stage, crying. Enter two people (Tatiana and Anoop), they glower and slither up to her. Each grabs one of her wrists, yanking her up. **

**TATIANA**

**What's wrong, Crimson Head? You get rejected by that Marimba-ist or the Alto guy!? **

**ANOOP**

**Hey Crimson Head what are you doing here anyway? Your Bassoon talent isn't needed here anyway! **

**They start to drag her off, Allison falls limp in their grasp. **

**ALLISON**

**Go ahead laugh, whatever, I'm Alone….**

**Enter Skylari, swinging in on a vine. **

**SKYLARI**

**Let her go! Tatiana Anastasia Grace, I presume that's what you're going by at the moment! *Lands on the stage, letting go of the vine***

**Tatiana glares at him.**

**TATIANA**

**Skylari! You want your girl, don't ya?! **

**Allison looks up at Skylari. All pause. **

**Scene 11: Skylari to the rescue**

**Skylari dips his head. **

**SKYLARI**

**Actually Tatiana, I set your trombone on fire! *sly smile***

**Tatiana growls and races off. Anoop begins to follow her, shoving Allison down. **

**ANOOP**

**(Turning back around and getting into Skylari's face –Skylari doesn't flinch) We **_**will**_** be back for her, (flicks his gaze to Allison Grace) but for now, enjoy your short life together. *laughs while exiting***

**Skylari slashes the air, with his hand, like a cat. He whips back around to Allison, who pants, scared and wide-eyed, looking toward him. Upon seeing him, she drops her head looking at the stage. Skylari calms and sighs, crossing over to Allison. He drops down to her. **

**SKYLARI**

**Alli…. (Lifts her chin with his hand)**

**ALLISON**

**(Flinching away, tears in her eyes) I thought you said you didn't care, that we were only friends?! *sniffles***

**SKYLARI**

**Yes that is true, but friends save friends last time I checked, especially in great and dire need! Allikat, may I call you that now?**

**Allison starts to smile, wiping away her tears and turning to face him. She nods.**

**SKYLARI**

**I've had a change of heart, no one ever knew that I would be the one with you, but I am, oh I am. Allikat, I'm in love with you! You're my princess! **

**Allison brightens, as Skylari helps her up, grabbing her hands (this is done slowly and moodily- it sets the mood). Allison blushes again and both look at each other longingly. **

**ALLISON**

**I understand, Sky I am in love with you too! **

**They hug. Lights out. **

**Exit them. **

**Scene 12: Crimson V.S Blonde**

**Enter Skylari and Aaliyah.**

**SKYLARI **

**Listen to me Aaliyah, I'm sorry, but I can't blame it on my Heart! I am in love with another. **

**Aaliyah turns, boiling with anger.**

**AALIYAH**

**Listen to you, listen to YOU! No way, I was just about to dump you anyway! **

**Skylari backs away. **

**AALIYAH**

**So I see how it is! I shall fight this girl as you know, whoever is to win can be with the winner, sulking. So who is it? I need to know who I'm fighting. I need some info here boy.**

**SKYLARI**

**Al, don't you think you're going a bit overboard? You just weren't my type! **

**Aaliyah boils.**

**AALIYAH**

**Shut it! We'll soon see, now tell me who this girl is! **

**Skylari sighs (again). **

**SKYLARI**

**Alright, alright her name's Allison Grace and she's a gorgeous red hair! **

**Aaliyah freezes, flinching. **

**AALIYAH**

**Crimson hair? Sky, those people are evil! **

**Skylari's eyes narrow in utter anger. **

**SKYLARI**

**No! You're wrong, dead wrong, she's good! All good! You-you a blonde would never understand! **

**Exit him. Enter Allison. **

**AALIYAH**

**You know what Sky, I'll destroy this girl! (Whips around with a yelp, spotting Allison) You! (Whips out a sword from a rack near back stage where she is next to.)**

**Allison ducks her blow. Then she swerves around. **

**ALLISON**

**Aaliyah? Aaliyah Arabella Saskia? ****What….? **

**She dives to the side, as Aaliyah grunts and races at her again. **

**AALIYAH**

**Crimson haired people are evil! I can't believe you would be the one to steal Skylari; you out of all people! (Aims again)**

**Allison shrugs and reaches behind her, to meet Aaliyah's sword with Grace and quickness.**

**ALLISON**

**Alright fine, it's on Blondie!! Bring it!**

***Insert battle***

**Scene 13: Heart-Broken Lover **

**Allison knocks Aaliyah's sword away and then puts hers to Aaliyah's chin.**

**ALLISON**

**Oh no! I can't! I won't kill you, but you must go, you are no longer Sky's! **

**Exit Allison, tossing the sword aside. Aaliyah stands up, scooping up Allison's sword as well. She stares after the red haired girl, shifting her gaze from the sword to where Allison left. **

**AALIYAH **

**I've got this feeling that I was wrong all along, oh! **

***Cue: Heart-Broken Lover***

**AALIYAH**

**As we were walking down,**

**Down the halls,**

**I noticed you,**

**You were there,**

**And you smiled at me,**

**I thought you weren't for real,**

**Then you turned,**

**And told me….**

**I'm just another heart-broken lover,**

**There is none other,**

**But me.**

**Why must I be? **

**The one to be set free,**

**Oh yeah.**

**I'm just a heart-broken lover.**

**Please let me stay,**

**And I'll be eternally,**

**Yours.**

**(Spoken)**

**And I said….**

"**Alagan, Alagan,**

**You're truly crazy.**

**Why would you ask me?"**

**Well, it's because,**

**We're a couple of heart-broken lovers.**

_**Both grasp hands.**_

**I'm just another heart-broken lover,**

**There is none other,**

**But me.**

**Why must I be,**

**The one to be set free,**

**Oh yeah. **

**(Repeat 2x)**

**We're just a couple of heart-broken lovers.**

**Enter Alagan Arnau.**

**ALAGAN**

**Aaliyah! There you are, listen I know you may say no, but I'm in love with you! **

**AALIYAH**

**(Brightens) Oh yes, yes, yes, yes! I will go with you! **

**Alagan, shocked, nods and the two of them skip off, arm-in-arm. Exit them. **

**Scene 14: He is my Hero**

**Enter Tatiana with Allison. **

**TATIANA**

**I don't want you to say another word about that Marimba boy, Sky! **

**ALLISON**

**Tatiana, you always say that I'm not loud enough, while maybe I'll just talk more! **

**Tatiana whips around. **

**TATIANA**

**That's exactly the same line that your mother's sister's cousin's mother said that got her in so much trouble and kicked off the stage with which held her clinging dream! **

**ALLISON**

**That's not for you to know! You should**_**n't**_** even know! **

**Tatiana cries annoyingly. **

**ALLISON **

**(Ignoring her) But you know what, **_**he**_** is **_**my**_** hero and you don't know the half of it! **

***Cue: He is my Hero***

**ALLISON- CHORUS**

**He is a hero,**

**The best ever,**

**To come my way,**

**Why has he such a heart?**

**No one knows,**

**But me.**

**And he is my hero,**

**He saved me from death and Anoop-y.**

**He'll always be with me,**

**Now and Forever, **

**Until the end,**

'**Cause he is my hero,**

**Oh yeah.**

**VERSE 1**

**He cares for me,**

**Now that I see,**

**Our future is alive.**

**He is more than I could ever hope or dream,**

**We are one!**

'**Cause when we're together,**

**We are one,**

**When we're together,**

**Life has begun,**

**Side-by-side is where we belong.**

**From this moment on…..**

**CHORUS**

**He is a hero,**

**The best ever,**

**To come my way,**

**Why has he such a heart?**

**No one knows,**

**But me.**

**And he is my hero,**

**He saved me from death and Anoop-y.**

**He'll always be with me,**

**Now and Forever, **

**Until the end,**

'**Cause he is my hero,**

**Oh yeah.**

**VERSE 2**

**The truth is free,**

**I'll never forget him,**

**For jealousy,**

**He's my one and only,**

**The one to save me.**

**CHORUS**

**He is a hero,**

**The best ever,**

**To come my way,**

**Why has he such a heart?**

**No one knows,**

**But me.**

**And he is my hero,**

**He saved me from death and Anoop-y.**

**He'll always be with me,**

**Now and Forever, **

**Until the end,**

'**Cause he is my hero,**

**Oh yeah.**

**ALLISON- Sang to her**

**I love him, Tati, can't you see.**

**He's mine! (Es mio!)**

**(Spoken) Sing with me. **

**(Tatiana) He is not a hero! (Allison) He is a hero**

**The best ever,**

**To come my way.**

**He has no heart, Why has he such a heart?**

**All he is, is nothing. No one knows,**

**But me.**

**And he is not my hero. And he is my hero.**

**I want him gone, He saved me from death and Anoop-y.**

**And away from me, He'll always be with me,**

**Now and Forever, Now and Forever,**

**Until the end.**

'**Cause he is not my hero. 'Cause he is my hero.**

**No, not ever! Oh yeah.**

**(Repeat 2x)**

**ALLISON**

**Tati, oh can't you see?**

**I'm in love,**

**With my hero!**

**(Shouted) HE IS MY HERO! **

**Scene 15: Why can't this be Love? **

**Allison forces Tatiana away (it seems), when she throws her arms out at the end, screaming, "Hero!" Lights go off and both exit. Tatiana gives a loud screech, once the lights go off. Enter Dolphi and Brian, after they exit. Lights come back on. **

***Cue: Why can't this be love?* (During which I may have the different couples sing as well)**

**BRIAN- VERSE 1**

**(Brian) There's a time and place for everything, for everyone,**

**We can push with all our might, but nothing's gonna come,**

**Oh no, nothing's gonna change,**

**And if I asked you not to try,**

**Oh would you let it be,**

**I wanna hold you and say,**

**We can't blow this all away,**

**Tell me you won't go, you won't go.**

**Do you have to hear me say,**

**I can't stop loving you.**

**(Alagan)**

**Change of tone----So I ask you, how do you know the secrets of my heart?**

**Can you tell me all I've ever done,**

**All I've ever done.**

**Could you,**

**Love me, like I've loved you?**

**Can't you feel my heart?**

**Could you live and love with me?**

**Live and love with me.**

**(Kris)**

**Change of tone again----'Cause it's my heart that aches for you,**

**And I'm already there.**

**My love for you dominates all.**

**Here in the darkness, I hear your voice,**

**And it calls out to me,**

**For it knows I'm here,**

'**Cause my heart's already there.**

**You seek me through and through, **

'**Til the bitter end,**

**And I can't stop,**

**No I can't stop.**

**----Sax Solo (Crescendo)---- (Allison pulls Kris back and they talk)**

**Brian and Alagan only- Why can't this be love?,**

**It seems so perfect,**

**Yet you're not here.**

**Where are you,**

**Precious princess of mine?**

**My heart aches for you,**

**Yeah, my heart aches for you, baby.**

**----Sax Solo---- (Kris rejoins and Allison goes back to Skylari)**

**KRIS- SOLO**

**(Comes forward from all)**

**Hold on to me,**

**And I won't leave you behind.**

**DOLPHI- as an echo effect sorta **

**(Thinks it was Brian singing)**

**Oh no.**

**BRIAN**

**(Shoves Kris out of the way and gives him a dirty look)**

**So why do you leave me here now?**

**Do you love me, Aaralyn?**

**I love you more than ever,**

**Come back to me now.**

**Dolphi, oh Dolphi**

**I'm longing for you, more than ever before. **

**Dolphi, oh Dolphi **

**Yes, I'm longing for you,**

**Longing more than ever before.**

**----Crescendo in music again----**

**All- Why can't this be love?**

**It seems so perfect,**

**Yet you're not here.**

**Where are you,**

**Precious princess of mine?**

**My heart aches for you,**

**Yeah, my heart aches for you, baby. **

**(Repeat 2x)**

**----Drum, Sax, Trumpet, Tuba, Clarinet, Bassoon, Flute, Piccolo, Violin and Trombone Solo----**

**Dolphi!**

**My heart tells me so.**

**I can't stop,**

**Thinking 'bout you.**

**Dolphi!**

**Come back to me now,**

'**Cause I can't stand it, without you.**

**DOLPHI!**

**Oh Dolphi, our love,**

**Hold's on, hold's on,**

**Oh Dolphi, our love,**

**Hold's on, hold's on.**

**CHORUS- ALL**

**Why can't this be love?**

**It seems so perfect,**

**Yet you're not here.**

**Where are you,**

**Precious princess of mine?**

**My heart aches for you,**

**Yeah, my heart aches for you, baby.**

**(Repeat 4x)**

**(Seemingly crying) **

**Dolphi, why can't this be love?**

**Scene 16: Destiny**

**(Enter) Allison and Skylari (come forward). Exit all others. **

***Cue: Destiny***

**SKYLARI**

**I've been thinking about,**

**What to do.**

**And I can't stop thinking 'bout you.**

'**Cause you're always there,**

**Deep in my heart.**

**Oh my god,**

**CHORUS**

**This has got to be….**

**Our destiny (destiny)**

**There's nothing else,**

**That'll take away!**

'**Cause it's our destiny.**

**And when I'm here with you,**

**I'll never leave.**

**We can go the distance.**

**With our destiny.**

**ALLISON**

**There's no destiny without you,**

**For I can't take my eyes off you,**

**Oh when you're away,**

**I feel so blue.**

**Then out of the dark, **

**I found you.**

**And oh how I love you. **

**SKYLARI**

**Oh I will love you.**

**ALLISON**

**It's so terribly true. **

**BOTH**

**And when I'm here with you,**

**It feels like heaven to me.**

**BOTH- BRIDGE**

**Well, I wonder what God was thinking,**

**When he created you.**

**I wonder if he knew everything I would need,**

**Because he made all my dreams come true.**

**Yeah.**

**Could you look inside your heart?**

**ALLISON**

**Why do you love me?**

**SKYLARI**

**Oh, this is our destiny,**

**It's all our own,**

**We won't give up the dream.**

**Oh no.**

**So….**

**Why can't this be love?**

**It seems so perfect, **

**Yet you're not here.**

**Where are you precious princess (Skylari) of mine?**

**My heart aches for you,**

**Yeah my heart aches for you baby.**

**----Crescendo----**

**BOTH**

**This has got to be….**

**Our destiny! (Destiny)**

**There's nothing else,**

**That'll take it away!**

'**Cause it's our destiny.**

**And when I'm here with you,**

**I'll never leave. **

**We can go the distance.**

**With our destiny. **

**(Repeat 2x)**

**Sung/Spoken (no music)- You'll never screw our destiny, **

**Oh no, no.**

**Scene 17: One hand, one Heart**

**ALLISON**

**(Coming forward to center stage to a microphone and stand)**

**This song was dedicated to a dear senior friend of our playwright's; he graduated the year of 2009 along with a Marimba pro and trumpet millionaire. Brian Paredes is his name or was….now its Skylari and mine! **

***Cue: One hand, one Heart***

**ALLISON**

**Just last year,**

**We were friends.**

**I met you for the first time, (have them do it)**

**A junior, you were,**

**I thought you too kind.**

**Why did you have to go, (turns away from Skylari)**

**Now I love you so, (makes a Heart shape)**

**We're in a world of change, (Skylari twirls her into him)**

**But oh you don't mind,**

**You don't take the answer of "No." **

**CHORUS**

**When you're in love, **

**It will always lead you through,**

**Time and time again,**

**You will always be there too, **

**And when it comes time to go,**

**I know I will see you through,**

**With one hand, one Heart. **

**SKYLARI**

**I always dreamed that I'd end up with**

**The perfect girl,**

**But who knew it was you?**

**Now here you are,**

**My sparkling star! **

**(Both ascend up the stairs)**

**BOTH**

**How was I to know, **

**It was to be you?**

**One hand, one Heart. (Reach top and clasp hands)**

**SKYLARI**

**(Looking to the audience) It was you! My sparkling star! (Holds out "Star")**

**BOTH**

**One hand, one Heart.**

**ALLISON**

**(Looking to the audience now) Dreams can come true! **

**BOTH**

**One hand, one Heart.**

**(CHORUS- cue: confetti and such ********)**

**When you're in love, **

**It will always lead you through,**

**Time and time again,**

**You will always be there too, **

**And when it comes time to go,**

**I know I will see you through,**

**With one hand, one Heart. **

**BOTH**

**How was I to know, **

**It was to be you?**

**One hand, one Heart. (Reach top and clasp hands)**

**SKYLARI**

**(Looking to the audience) It was you! My sparkling star! (Holds out "Star")**

**BOTH**

**One hand, one Heart.**

**ALLISON**

**(Looking to the audience now) Dreams can come true! **

**BOTH**

**One hand, one Heart.**

**(Repeat Chorus and then music and such cut off)**

**BOTH (Acapella- like)**

**One hand, one Heart.**

**Lights flicker.**

**ALLISON **

**(Through the flashes) I LOVE YOU SKYLARI!**

**They hug again and then the lights go off. **

**Curtain call. **

_**End act 1**_

**INTERMISSION**

**Act 2**

**Scene 18: You and Me**

**NARRATOR**

**The night before, Alexis and the band had received some unpleasant news that Danny Allen, Melissa's half-brother had died that afternoon in a car crash. Alexis was still recovering from the unpleasant news and forbid to talk to anyone…. Allison Grace felt so bad and wanted to do something that would cheer her up, as there was a certain boy they both knew who could help to clean up the problem they both had! Kris Drayteshma. He began to follow Alexis now and she was about as curious and disturbed as Allison first was. So Alexis decided to finally talk to Sarah about this. Sarah was the best person to get advice from and besides Allison and Skylari were out on a date. **

**Curtain opens to Alexis Iraheta, Sarah Safara, and Kris Drayteshma. **

**ALEXIS**

**Sarah Ariel Safara, I want to know why this boy is following me, saying he loves me!? I loved Danny! But he's…. *begins to cry***

**Sarah turns to her and comforts her. **

**SARAH**

**There, there, it was Alli, Lexi, or 'Allikat', she felt bad about what happened to Danny and wanted to give her best friend a gift. I was only carrying the message on. **

**Alexis turns to Kris. She smiles, whipping away her tears.**

**ALEXIS**

**Oh Alli, you're too kind, I love him! **

**She tackles Kris in a large embrace. (Exit Sarah –joyfully –at the beginning)**

***You and Me***

**SARAH**

**(Spoken)**

**You walk in my dreams Kristopher Drayteshma, er Kris.**

**(Sung)**

**I watched you everyday,**

**From afar.**

**You and me,**

**We were never supposed to be.**

**Then one day you came to me,**

**And you told me.**

**You and me,**

**We weren't to be,**

**But you and me,**

**We came to be,**

**And you and me,**

**Can always be,**

**Forever.**

**KRIS**

**I never wanted to,**

**For I never knew,**

**But then I saw you,**

**And I felt that feeling,**

**Of love.**

**I would never be the same without you. (Sarah: Oh no.)**

**Cause right now,  
Nothing else matters but…..**

**You and me,**

**We weren't to be,**

**But you and me,**

**We came to be,**

**And you and me,**

**Can always be,**

**Forever.**

**(Repeat)**

**BOTH**

**I won't leave you alone,**

**And I'll be there whenever you fall.**

**Cause you were standing there for me and you,**

**And for the love you would give me.**

**Sarah (Kris).**

**We will reach up to face our destiny.**

**Just you and me.**

**Sarah (Kris).**

**You and me,**

**We weren't to be,**

**But you and me,**

**We came to be,**

**And you and me,**

**Can always be,**

**Forever.**

**(Fade out- Repeat 4x with 'cause')**

**(Whispered) Forever!**

**Exit them and enter Narrator.**

**NARRATOR**

**Skylari Malësá's news about his picking of Allison Grace as his new girlfriend spread through Idolarra. Tatiana Iraheta and Anoop Lambert the two trombonists just heard of it and Tatiana was determined to break the two of them up! So she tried and tried, but he refused to leave his "precious Allikat". Now she grew desperate and to the edge. She would do 'anything' to break them up. Finally she called the Marimba boy to come with her….**

**Scene 19: For You**

**Enter Skylari, stumbling out, scared. He falls to the stage. **

**TATIANA**

**(From offstage) Traitor! (Enters from the side) I can't believe you, stupid Marimba-ist! You can't love that red head! **

**Skylari narrows his eyes (only done for/in high school plays)**

**SKYLARI**

**What?? She's not evil; far from that! You –a trombonist would NEVER know these feelings! **

**Tatiana steps forward, threatening. **

**TATIANA**

**Is that a challenge? (Bares her teeth in a snarl)**

**Skylari turns away.**

**SKYLARI**

**Oh no, I'd **_**never**_** dream of challenging you! (Pauses, growing angry) But I would do it now! (Lunges upward and tackles Tatiana.)**

***Insert battle here* **

***Cue: For You* (Can be an "or" or "alternate universe")- Enter Allison**

**TATIANA**

**(Spoken)**

**Hey Sky,**

**Why are you so lonely?**

**Can I keep you company?**

**Where's Allikat (snooty)?**

**Skylari whirls around, as Tatiana breaks into song. **

**(Sung)**

**Hey Sky,**

**Why are you so lonely?**

**I think I'll stay here,**

**And watch over you.**

**Oh, yeah, I'll be here.**

**I love you Sky, **

**More than ever before,**

**And yet I feel so warm with you, around me.**

**Don't you?**

**SKYLARI**

**Tati, Tati,**

**I'm in love with Alli,**

**Ella**** es muy bonita."**

**TATIANA**

**More prettier than me? **

**Listen Sky,**

**I'll have you,**

**You'll finally be mine,**

**I don't care about Al,**

**She's a waste of your time,**

**So open up your eyes,**

**And see the very truth that seeks you through. **

**I'm in love,**

**With you.**

**SKYLARI**

**Why must you do this, Tati?**

**Can't you just stop! **

**Tatiana grabs Skylari's shirt and pulls him close. Skylari jerks his head away. Allison enters…. looking down and then looks up about to say something up, behind them, but halts when she sees Tatiana and Skylari.**

**TATIANA**

**Skylari, oh Skylari, **

**I have a secret to tell you, **

**I'm not who I was before.**

**I can't look away,**

**From the very truth that seeks me through,**

**The happiness I feel with you,**

**I know love will find a way.**

**Anywhere we go,**

**We'll be there together,**

**Like dark turning into day,**

**Now that I've found you,**

**Love will find a way.**

**I know love will find a way.**

**SKYLARI**

**No,**

**Love won't.**

**Allikat es mio siempre****. **

**You'll never be enamored to me,**

**So give up the dream.**

**BE GONE!**

**TATIANA**

**(Shouting)**

**NEVER!**

**Tatiana spins him, sending him out the door. Allison races out, from her spot, in the shadows. *Cut: Music***

**ALLISON**

**STOP IT!**

**Scene 20: Instrument Battle ******

**SKYLARI**

**Alli….!**

**Tatiana shoves him down. Allison steps forward. **

**ALLISON**

**Oh, Sky, I see you've found Tati, my own worst enemy.**

**Tatiana growls.**

**TATIANA**

**Well hello again…. (Through gritted teeth) Allison Grace!**

**Allison frowns. **

**ALLISON**

**Don't pretend to be nice, hater! **

**Tatiana reaches out beside her (in the shadows) and grabs a trombone. She holds it up. Allison does the same, grabbing her Bassoon! **

**ALLISON**

**If it's a battle you want, Tatiana, then I'm ready! **

**Tatiana gleams. **

**TATIANA**

**Ok! (She raises her trombone and their instruments meet)**

**Skylari does a cool thing with his mallets (twirling them around). Tatiana and Allison's mouths drop open.**

**ALLISON**

**Go Sky! **

**Skylari dips his head and glares at Tatiana.**

**TATIANA**

**Whatever, Anoop come here! **

**Enter Anoop.**

**TATIANA**

**Now, let's fight! **

***Insert long, epic, instrument battle* (Tatiana, Anoop, Skylari and Allison fight up stage- in front of the rest or ensemble)**

**Scene 21: How do I get you Alone?**

**Exit ensemble. Sarah and Alexis take to the trombone battle. Skylari and Allison "sneak off". Exit Alexis, Sarah. Tatiana and Anoop.**

**ALLISON**

**Ok Sky, what's going on? What do you want? Are you breaking up with me? **

**Skylari turns and puts a finger to her mouth, to silence her. **

**SKYLARI**

**I've been waiting to get you Alone, for some time….now I think, well can say, 'How did I get you Alone?'! **

***Cue: How do I get you Alone and props***

**VERSE 2- SKYLARI**

**(Spoken)**

**Finally, Alone,**

**No one to mess with us, **

**Free to live.**

**Now I can't think,**

**How do I get you Alone?**

**(Singing)**

**We were curious things,**

**Sheepish and shy.**

**We knew little of our world,**

**As it passed us by,**

**But I kept on wondering, **

**Those six little words….**

**CHORUS- SKYLARI**

**How do I get you Alone?**

**Alone, away from she and he,**

**The ones who know everything! **

**How do I get you Alone?**

**To be my everything,**

**That I need,**

**The words that I sing,**

**The bells that will ring.**

**So how do I get you Alone? **

**VERSE 1- ALLISON**

**I don't know a thing,**

**About loneliness or a ring,**

**But I see the very best,**

**That you are and be, **

**It doesn't matter how far,**

**Just as long as you're there,**

**Con me y con tu,**

**So how do i get you Alone?**

**CHORUS- BOTH **

**How do I get you Alone?**

**Alone, away from she and he,**

**The ones who know everything! **

**How do I get you Alone?**

**To be my everything,**

**That I need,**

**The words that I sing,**

**The bells that will ring.**

**So how do I get you Alone?**

**BRIDGE- BOTH**

**We will fly anywhere,**

**Our Hearts as one,**

**Living and a clue,**

**It won't matter the fear, **

**From trombones to shots.**

**(SKYLARI- I'll take it on dear!)**

**(ALLISON- But, I'll be by your side!)**

**So long as I can get you Alone!**

**So how do I get you Alone?**

**CHORUS**

**How do I get you Alone?**

**Alone, away from she and he,**

**The ones who know everything! **

**How do I get you Alone?**

**To be my everything,**

**That I need,**

**The words that I sing,**

**The bells that will ring.**

**So how do I get you Alone?**

**VERSE 3 **

**(No music)**

**SKYLARI**

**Just Alone at dusk.**

**ALLISON**

**Without a disturbance or fuss.**

**BOTH**

**How do I get you- Alone?**

**Alone. **

**Scene 22: The Prophesy**

**Exit them and props. Dim lights on stage. **

**VOICE**

**(Booming)**

**They will come. Distant and power-hungry. The ultimate test and soon to be….one with true colors for goodness to see. The world will know that they were wrong, for forbidden love can be so long! **

**Enter Dolphi and Brian. **

**BRIAN**

**Damn, that no good son of a blonde haired freak! Ow! (Cringes)**

**DOLPHI**

**Brian, oh Brian, don't do that darling! **

**Brian gives a pained squeal. Dolphi drops down to him. **

**DOLPHI**

**Oh Bri, you're bleeding! Here, lemmie just….**

**She pulls out her bassoon cleaning rag and wraps it around his head, covering his scar.**

**DOLPHI**

**Good thing I had this with me and forgot to put it back. **

**BRIAN**

**This is disgusting! **

**DOLPHI**

**Yeah, but at least it'll keep you quiet and blood won't keep dropping on you! Stupid trombone…. why'd it attack you so violently, typically trombones don't do that!? Come on I'll continue to dress that properly in the band room. Come!**

**Brian nods and Dolphi leads him off. Brian holds his head once more, stumbling off. Exit them. **

**Scene 23: Forbidden Love**

**Enter Skylari and Allison. **

**ALLISON**

**I never knew that I could feel so alive, so free and have you here by my side. Oh Skylari, this beats Xerox any day and who ever said that a crimson head couldn't love! (Skylari's head drops) Skylari? Sky….**

**Skylari turns from her.**

**SKYLARI**

**You don't realize how much I've been tested and scorned. But….(looks back to Allison)I do love you, I truly do. And for what it's worth, it was you, Allikat! **

**Allison blushes, giggling. **

**ALLISON**

**Sky, I know we're forbidden to be, but love overcomes anything and if I'm to be executed or so; meeting, loving and being with you was the best part of my life. I will never forget you Sky! **

**Skylari and Allison lock eyes and sigh.**

***Cue: Forbidden Love***

**Allison stands up abruptly and races off (love, hurt and worry in her mien). Skylari looks after her. **

**SKYLARI**

**It's not forbidden…..this love!**

**Cut: spotlight, cue fog and reddish glow, exit Skylari. **

**NARRATOR**

**So even though Allikat and Sky's love was truly forbidden, as she was a red head, the two continued to love one another and be with the other. During this Dolphi goes to find Sarah, after dressing Brian's wound and sending him off once more. She had received a message from band ancestors also know as BandClan! She desperately seeks for Sarah. What possibly could have happened. **

**Scene 24: "Kidnapped"**

**Enter a desperate Dolphi, Sarah and Melissa. **

**DOLPHI**

**Sarah! Sarah! Oh Sarah! (Skids to a halt in front of her)**

**Sarah turns from Melissa. Melissa folds her arms. **

**SARAH**

**Yeah, what's up Dolph?**

**DOLPHI**

**It's terrible, horrible! Bri, he's gone, I can't find him at all! **

**Sarah blinks. Melissa gasps. **

**MELISSA**

**No way! I can't believe this! Arg! **

**SARAH**

**(Shooing Melissa away) I'm sure it's nothing, he's probably just out with monos or so, after all he is Hispanic, which naturally he may have red hair, but he can get sick! **

**Dolphi cocks her head. **

**DOLPHI**

**And what exactly is **_**that**_** supposed to mean!? **

**SARAH**

**Oh nothin', come on we'll go get Lexi and Alli or Allikat as well to help you! **

**Sarah throws her arm around Dolphi's shoulder and they exit.**

**Melissa stands there. **

**MELISSA**

**Oh sure forget me! I've got two good legs still and always! (Runs off after them)**

**Enter Kaishakit and another girl.**

**GIRL**

**Listen Kaisha, you've **_**got**_** to listen to me, trombones **_**are**_** evil! **

**Kaishakit nods. **

**KAISHAKIT**

**I **_**do**_** believe you Ky, its just that the others, Allison, they **_**need**_** to know about this! Especially Alli….**

**Enter Dolphi, Sarah, and Melissa.**

**DOLPHI**

**Kaida! (Smiles and embraces her!)**

**KAIDA**

**Dolphi!? What are you doing here?**

**DOLPHI**

**That doesn't matter none, Brian's gone! **

**KAIDA**

**Who, (smirks) Parededededes?!**

**DOLPHI**

**(Defensive and snappy) Shuckyducky no, child! That's boy's gone, (to the audience) no offense Brian!**

**Kaida laughs.**

**DOLPHI**

**Go get lost Ky! (Exit Kaida, to Sarah and all) Sisters! Oye! **

**SARAH**

**Anyway, back to business Dolph!?**

**Dolphi shakes her head.**

**DOLPHI**

**Right! Now what are we going to do? Oh, Kaishakit have you seen my beloved? **

**Kaishakit shakes her head, "No!"**

**KAISHAKIT**

**But the trombones are evil apparently! **

**MELISSA**

**Like I didn't already know! **

**Enter Kris, before Sarah or anyone says anything.**

**KRIS**

**Sarah! Lexi, she's gone! These, these two goons, they grabbed her! Oh, where is she?! **

**Sarah freezes.**

**SARAH**

**Lexi? Brian? (Pauses) Allison! They're going after Allison! **

**DOLPHI**

**Allison? But why would they have Brian…. Oh no they didn't! **

**Dolphi storms off. **

**SARAH**

**Dolphi, wait! I don't…. oh never mind! **

**Exit as well. **

**Scene 25: Aliens! **

**Kris shrugs and bolts off after Sarah and Dolphi. Melissa and Kaishakit freeze. **

**MELISSA**

**I'm hungry! **

**KAISHAKIT**

**Right behind you! **

**Exit them, opposite side.**

**Enter Allison Grace and Skylari Málësa. **

**SKYLARI**

**I feel like ****"blaming it on my heart", ****I've ****"given into you", ****Allikat! **

**ALLISON**

**(Following suit) Well, you know, "****papa was a rolling stone"**** and now I need ****"someone to watch over me"****, cause I'm ****"Alone".****"Give into me" ****baby, oh yeah! **

**SKYLARI**

**It's a ****"Slow ride"**** darling, ****"take it or leave it"**** and ****"don't stop believing"****, ****"hot stuff"****. (Allison opens her mouth) And ****"I don't wanna miss a thing"****! **

**Both stop and laugh.**

**VOICE**

**(Anoop's) ****"Don't speak"****! (Snaps)**

**Two aliens race out from behind Anoop. They come toward Skylari and Allison. Skylari shooes Allison away. **

**SKYLARI**

**(As his left arm is seized and thrust behind him) Allison, go! **

**ALLISON**

**(Trying to free him) No, Sky, they won't take you! **

**SKYLARI**

**(Desperately) Go Allikat, free yourself! I knew that they'd come for me and I love you Allikat; ****"I can't make you love me"****! **

**Allison freezes, one of the aliens shoves her down (cue strobe light). The aliens drag Skylari off. Allison screams (cut strobe light) and she jumps up, bolting after Skylari. Anoop stops her, "vanishing" in a puff of smoke. Allison chokes.**

**ALLISON**

**Skylari! NO! SKYLARI!!!!**

**Dim lights. **

**Scene 26: Come back to me now! **

***Cue: Come back to me now***

**ALLISON**

**(Shouted)**

**SKYLARI!**

**LEXI!**

**(Spoken) **

**Come back now, I'm worried about you.**

**VERSE 1**

**Why'd you,**

**Leave me all alone?**

**I can't seem to find a clue.**

**Where are you?**

**When I look around,**

**I can't see you,**

**And now I'm begging you….**

**VERSE 2**

**Why have you left me?**

**I wish you had lived longer.**

**I love you Sky,**

**Can't you see?**

**I can't live without thee.**

**CHORUS**

**(Reflecting Chorus)**

**Why can't this be love? **

**It seems so perfect,**

**Yet you're not here.**

**Where are you,**

**Precious Skylari of mine?**

**My heart aches for you,**

**Yeah my heart aches for you, baby.**

**SKYLARI!**

**Come back to me now.**

**For I can't live alone,**

**In this big old world.**

**SKYLARI! **

**My heart tells me so.**

**And I won't ever give up.**

'**Cause I'm speaking the truth,**

**To you now.**

**I can't hold back anymore,**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**I'm telling you now.**

**It's my dream,**

**Now that I've found you,**

**To love you.**

**OH SKYLARI!!**

**I can see a new horizon,**

**Underneath the blazing sky,**

**We'll be where the eagles flying higher and higher.**

**I'll be your lover in motion. **

**And I'll see you through.**

**I can feel your love burning me through.**

**Oh Skylari,**

**It's good to be alive,**

**With you.**

**Come back to me now.**

**I miss you.**

**Allison bows her head.**

***Pink/Yellow light on her***

**NARRATOR**

**Brian Destinó had found out later that he'd been jumped by two aliens lead by what everyone thought of as Anoop. He had just managed to barely escape them too. **

**Enter Brian.**

**Scene 27: Finding You**

**Brian falls to the stage, before her.**

**Allison yelps in fright.**

**ALLISON**

**Brian! **

**BRIAN**

**Alli! Thank god!**

**Allison looks at him.**

**ALLISON**

**What do ya mean? **

**BRIAN**

**Aliens! I'm so sorry, I couldn't free Skylari, I saw him on my way out. I tried to though, I….**

**Allison nods.**

**ALLISON**

**Is that all those two had? You and Skylari? There must be a logical explanation; I mean aliens wouldn't just…. (Cuts off as Brian dips his head)**

**BRIAN**

**Actually there is another….**

**ALLISON**

**(Thinks she knows) don't tell me its….**

**BRIAN**

**Lexi! They have her as well and those "aliens" they have a plan, I just don't see it or what it is?! My head hurts! Where's Dolphi?**

**DOLPHI**

**(Upon entering) Right here love! **

**They embrace. Enter Sarah and Kris as well after her. **

**ALLISON**

**No! They can't! Lexi and Sky?! Oh no! **

**DOLPHI**

**Sky!**

**KRIS**

**Lexi! You know about her? **

**BRIAN**

**They've been abducted by "aliens"! I escaped, barely. **

**DOLPHI**

**Oh Bri! **

**ALLISON**

**My best friend and my boyfriend have been kidnapped! What does this mean? Why me? I'm lovable! I have red hair, so what?! I'm a person still!**

**SARAH**

**Allikat….**

**ALLISON**

**Oh Sky called me Allikat! *****cries***

**SARAH**

**Allison Vayléria Grace! ****Snap out of it! You can be his heroine (cue: He is my Hero as background music –the chorus). Just go and save the poor boy and your friend! **

**KRIS**

**No way! I ****should****!**

**Dolphi, in a shock attack, knocks Kris to the side. **

**DOLPHI**

**(Excited) Sorry Kris! Hey Alli, I figured out what's going on. One word, trombones! (Allison scraps the floor with her foot) Anoop, he's….he's planned to hurt you in the worst way yet! He doesn't want a Crimson hair to ruin his reign. He has something against red I guess. I don't know what through? But Alli your "kat" is in danger, you must go NOW! (Allison starts off) And take Kris with you! **

**Kris nods and joins Allison, who hisses in alarm. **

**KRIS**

**Don't worry I'm only your friend; I won't do anything to you! Lexi is mine.**

**Allison smiles.**

**ALLISON**

**Oh Kris, you're a wonderful friend! **

**Exit them.**

**SARAH**

**Wow Alli and him are getting on well….**

**BRIAN**

**Ya. Now what are we to do?**

**DOLPHI**

_**We**_** do nothing, but who wants to watch an alien fight?!**

**Sarah and Brian shrug with a smile.**

**Exit them.**

**Enter Allison and Kris.**

***Cue: Finding You* (Duet) **

**ALLISON GRACE**

**There was a time, **

**When I felt lonely,**

**And outta style. **

**I was out of place,**

**When I saw you. **

**You brought me to a **

**Wondrous place. **

**KRIS DRAYTESHMA**

**I met you in a sea of red,**

**And you smiled at me. **

**That's when I fell in love**

**With you! **

**CHORUS- ALLISON AND THEN KRIS**

**Now I'm finding you, **

**But I don't know what to do? **

**I'm finding you! **

**Though I wanna be with you. **

**I'm comin' out true,**

**When I find you.**

**Allison Grace kneels down on the stage. **

**ALLISON**

**Please tell me where you are! **

**Skylari, my eyes seek for you, **

**Yet wherever I look,**

**I don't see you,**

**At all. **

**So where are you? **

**Where are you,**

**My Marimba love?**

**KRIS**

**Lexi, oh Lexi,**

**Where could you be?**

**I have such (an) emptiness,**

**Inside of me! **

**I want to have your love,**

**I want to feel your love.**

**Inside of me! **

**Oh to inspire me! **

**LEXI!!!!**

**CHORUS- BOTH**

**Now I'm finding you, **

**But I don't know what to do? **

**I'm finding you! **

**Though I wanna be with you. **

**I'm comin' out true,**

**When I find you.**

**BOTH**

**(Shouted) Finding You!**

**Scene 28: True Colors**

***Alexis Iraheta's scream***

**Allison looks to Kris**

**BOTH:**

**Alexis!!**

**KRIS**

**Hold on I'm coming, Lexi!**

**Both race off. Enter Anoop, Skylari, Alexis, and the two aliens. **

**ALEXIS**

**Why would you hurt Alli, she's no different then everything bandite. So she has red hair, bite me! **

**SKYLARI**

**By murdering the soprano best friend and the Marimba lover won't get you anywhere! In fact you'll be hurting the band. 'A band is only as weak as its weakest player and as strong as its strongest player'! You can't do this. **

**ANOOP**

**(Evily) Oh, trust me, I won't…. 'they' will! **

**The aliens snarl and creep forward to Skylari and Alexis, who are bound to a pole. **

**ALEXIS**

**You won't get away with this! **

**Anoop cackles. **

**ANOOP**

**Oh, I really think I will, Iraheta! (Stops and then smirks) And one of your so called "friends", get this, came to me! **

**One alien stops and pulls off their mask. **

**ALIEN**

**I didn't…. tell them the truth! It's not true! **

**ALEXIS**

**You tell us the truth Melissa Allen! **

**Melissa whips around.**

**MELISSA**

**Please, I didn't betray you! I didn't! **

**SKYLARI**

**Why should we believe you, traitor! You're wearing AN ALIEN COSTUME!**

**Melissa looks down. **

**MELISSA**

**I didn't. I went to spy on them and help Alli…..**

**ANOOP**

**If I hear that name one more time…. (Pushes a button) **

**Melissa squeals as though the button controls her. She glares at the two.**

**ANOOP**

**So the truth is finally revealed to its fullest, I was going to murder her on the spot, but I think I'll have her kill you two! MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**The other alien looks to him.**

**ALIEN**

**And me?**

**ANOOP**

**Oh yes, Tati, you may help her! **

**Anoop moves back into the shadows of backstage. Tatiana removes her mask as well and joins Melissa, creeping forward.**

**SKYLARI**

**Allikat! **

**ALEXIS**

**Krisi!**

**Melissa and Tatiana prepare to attack. Melissa unties Alexis and flings her to the stage. She tries to shove Melissa off. Tatiana and Skylari follow suit (done at the same time). **

**Enter Allison and Kris. Dolphi, Sarah and Brian sneak along the back. Sarah grabs Anoop. Anoop thrusts her away, but a cage drops over him. he curses. **

**ALLISON**

**Let the Marimba boy go! **

**KRIS**

**And my Broadway love! **

**Tatiana jumps up, Skylari too. Allison is on one side of her and Skylari, on the other. Tatiana's head swings back and forth. Melissa does the same and gets stuck between Kris and Alexis. **

**Scene 29: Saving Skylari and Lexi**

***Insert another epic battle- without instruments though*- (Allison Iraheta medley maybe or so –to be determined later)**

**ANOOP**

**GrrARAH! Enough! Tatiana Anastasia Iraheta, I'm done! With you and your evil plan! **

**Tatiana thrusts Allison and Skylari away and whips around to face Anoop.**

**TATIANA**

**Fine, I don't care about you anymore! You can stay in that cage! Son of Larissa Lambert! **

**Anoop grunts.**

**SARAH**

**We aren't releasing you, yet Anoop so no ideas.**

**ANOOP**

**Its ok, I want to help you! **

**SARAH**

**Ok…. (lifts the cage)**

**Anoop skids out and races for Allison. He releases a "battle cry".**

**ANOOP**

**Alli, you're mine! **

**SARAH, DOLPHI, BRIAN**

**NO! ALLISON! (Sarah) Allison Grace, look out! **

**Allison turns, as Anoop tackles her. Too late. **

**ANOOP**

**(Holding Allison's arms) I loved your mother's sister's cousin's mother! **

**ALLISON**

**Ew, Anoop Lambert! Ewwww! **

**ANOOP**

**(Changing tone and loosening up on Allison) But I now know that loving her was wrong and sick-minded and I love you Alli. **

**ALLISON**

**(Understanding and a bit heart-broken for the poor boy) Oh Anoop-y, I'm so sorry but I am in love with Skylari! **

**Skylari pauses and dips his head. **

**ALEXIS**

**(From Melissa's battle and overhearing them) What about Sarah? Sarah's been through a lot and done a lot! She deserves love! (Goes back to fighting)**

**Sarah steps forward to Anoop. She brushes away a strand of hair. **

**ANOOP**

**I-I…….**

**SARAH**

**(Falling into Anoop) Oh Anoop-y I do love you! **

**They hug. **

**Tatiana grunts, snaps and exits.**

**Melissa yelps.**

**MELISSA**

**I told you I didn't! *cries***

**Everyone laughs and embraces the other. Melissa hangs back though.**

**Scene 30: Heart- Broken Lover (Reprise)**

***Cue: Heart-Broken Lover* (Just the chorus and one verse)- Cue spotlight on her and dim lights on others. **

**MELISSA **

**I'm just another heart-broken lover,**

**There is none other,**

**But me.**

**Why must I be?**

**The one to be set free,**

**Oh yeah. **

**I'm just a heart-broken lover.**

**(Spoken)**

**I'm just another heart-broken lover.**

**Oh yeah.**

**Melissa bows her head and then scampers off. **

**Exit her and everyone else. Lights out.**

**Enter Allison and Melissa. **

**Scene 31: Crimson and Love**

**ALLISON**

**Listen Mel, I'm really sorry that you were left out a lot or are, so I would like it if you were to stay, we do need our Clarinetist! **

**Melissa nods.**

**MELISSA**

**Don't worry I'm not going anywhere Alli. I think that my love for my instrument is far greater than my affection for the opposite sex.**

**Allison flinches.**

**ALLISON**

**Oh, well, uh ok. Let's go jam out then.**

**MELISSA**

**Ok!**

**Both withdraw backward, where everyone else is. Allison scoops up Bessi, the Bassoon.**

**NARRATOR**

**(All pause in place) well, our little red haired heroine got her wish. All around people once more adopted and produced red heads. Allison had taken the love risk and broke the curse and terror surrounding them. Even today Crimson haired Bassoonists are repeatedly growing!! Even singers as well! Unfortunately, Saxes are still in hatred, mostly altos, but that's not important. We're all livin' the band life in a way. And no matter what, don't give up your dreams, because they can come true. Just like Allison Grace!**

***Cue: Band Life (Reprise)- chorus* **

**Hey little darling, **

**Come on and play, **

**It's the musical life,**

**So don't blow it away! **

**You know where to be **

**When you're down on your luck.**

**Just let go and be…..**

**(ALLISON- A star bassoon-ie) **

**So little darling,**

**Come on and be **

**With me. (Marimba and Skylari come forward –BLAST sorta thing –plays scale along with Allison on Bassoon)**

**They stop upstage in the center and all cast strike poses. (Ensemble in the back)**

***Curtain and One hand, one Heart -instrumental* **

**THE END!**


End file.
